


Rocket Man

by ChunkBueller



Series: Rocket Man [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, M/M, Probing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkBueller/pseuds/ChunkBueller
Summary: Louis finds himself abducted by an advanced alien race, but he was not expecting to fall in love with the one assigned to experiment on him.





	Rocket Man

It was a day like any other. Louis didn't feel like doing anything, he just wanted to lay in his bed. If someone wanted to call him, they'd just have to leave a message because he was not picking up. Netflix was playing the the background as he lounged on the couch in his Snuggie™, hand thrown down his pants. Today, he wasn't doing anything. Nothing at all.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the power went out. He sat up immediately, annoyed that his sixth re-watch of Friends™ was interrupted. Chandler and Monica were about to bone down. It was his favourite jerk off material.

"Bloody hell," he said as he threw his Snuggie™ on the floor. He body slammed the TV set out of anger. He drew back his right hand to really teach it a lesson. He punch was too weak to do anything so he just hurt his hand.

Abruptly, a loud crash from upstairs scared the piss out of him, literally. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He shrieked. He felt something fall onto his head before looking up directly into a purple beam of light.

They next time Louis woke, he was laying flat on a cold metal table. A cloth covered his crotch, but he could feel the cold metal on his little ass. A bright light shined directly into his eyes, so he brought he hands up to to shield himself.

"Human," a voice said next to him. It startled Louis so much he launched himself up to look in the direction of the sound. His head knocked right into the light above him.

"Ah, fuck!" Louis shouted, grabbing the throbbing spot on his cranium.

"What is this word, 'fuck'?" The voice asked.

"It's versatile," Louis explained. _Just like me_ , he thought. "Where am I?" Louis moved the light out of his eyes so he could see who was talking to him. He was shooketh to his core to see what appeared to be a normal person standing in the farthest corner from him, clout goggles decorating his face. The man was rather good looking, Louis felt his cheeks heat up. He hoped it wasn't too obvious to the stranger that he was blushing.

"You are on the Fillennium Malcon." The person informed him. He did not move, staring right past Louis. "We have taken you to examine you."

"What? Like Star Wars™?" Louis asked. "Why are you all the way over there mate?"

"I do not know the wars you speak of." The person ran towards the table, Usain Bolt style. He adjusted his goggles. "Better? I am only here to accommodate you."

"Before you probe me?" Louis asked blatantly. He looked into the glasses and could make out a pair of brilliant green eyes behind the frames. He shifted, adjusted the towel around him, and began to feel quite uncomfortable with his proximity to the beautiful man.

"Probe?" The person tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Isn't that what aliens do? That's what you are, right?"

"Since you are on my ship, I would say you are the alien."

"Touché. What's your name then, mate?"

"I'm not sure what it is in your language, but in mine it is H4&2@/);)." The noises sounded like they came right from R2-D2. Or BB-8, if you're a new generation fan.

"I think I'm gonna call you..." he looked at the alien up and down, noticing the long hair on his head. At least, he assumed it was hair. He did look quite human-like to be a whole other species. In fact, he looked like someone Louis would super-like on Tinder™ and not even ghost him after a week. "Harry," he decided.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I have been watching you for quite some time. You are quite attractive for a human." Harry said.

"You look just like me," Louis raised an eyebrow, referring to Harry's human form.

"Maybe so," Harry suddenly smiled, a dazzling white smile. What a pretty set of chompers, Louis thought. "Would you mind if I explored you? Just kidding, you don't have a choice. I'll go prepare the kit."

Harry circled the room, dragging a steel cart over with a small package and a single syringe on it.

"What are you going to do?" Louis was scared after seeing the syringe. All he wanted to do was watch Friends™, not participate in a weird strangers Star Wars™ role play.

"I just told you," Harry said, squirting the syringe into the air to get the bubbles out.

"I thought you didn't know what probing was?"

"Of course I do," Harry said, his stoic expression unchanging. "I didn't realize the humans participated in such an act. We are far more advanced species than you."

"We do, we just don't call it that. And it's not normally done with medical equipment."

"What do you use then?" Harry wondered, snapping the latex gloves on his hands.

"I mean... I could show you..." Louis looked at the needle, then up at Harry with puppy dog eyes. Harry froze, syringe hovering over his forearm. "We could have other sorts of fun..." He ran his hand up Harrys forearm.

"I suppose so." Harry set the syringe back down on the cart. He cautiously sat next to Louis on the table. "Do you want to-?"

"Get down to to business?" Louis finished, sitting up so his face was only inches from Harry's.

"How do you humans fornicate?" Harry blatantly asked. Louis leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Oh yeah, I have one of those... Oh, wow... So you use that instead of the syringe?... Fascinating."

"How do you do it in your species?" Louis wondered.

"Mouths, usually."

"Oh, we do that too."

"Are you sure you're not a Getesheegtheabquebe?"

"Im not a what now?"

Instead of answering, Harry grabbed Louis' face and pressed their mouths together. "This is how it's done, correct?" he pulled away to ask. "I watched a human movie once. I believe you call it a 'Romance'."

"Which one?" Louis wondered.

"I'm not sure, but the lead actor was a beautiful human named after a species you have called birds."

"Ah, The Notebook," Louis sighed. "Good choice."

Harry leaned in to kiss him again, promptly removing the cloth on Louis. He looked down. "It's.... beige?"

"Uh, yeah..?" Louis was confused, but forgot about it when Harry grabbed his dick and started inspecting it. He was rock hard instantly.

Harry stood up and quickly removed his pants and shoved his underwear down to his ankles. "Look!" He pointed to his own dick. Louis almost jumped off of the table. It was bright blue and glowing. And ginormous.

"Woah," Louis commented. A tear escaped his eye. "It's beautiful.. can I touch it?"

"Sure," Harry stepped forward so he could reach.

Louis got down on his knees and looked at the throbbing blue dong in front of him. Veins ran along his erect length, protruding through the blue skin that glistened like Edward Cullen. He reached out and ran his hand along it. It was as smooth as marble. Then he kept moving moving his hand back and forth and Harry let out an inhuman growl, which reminded Louis that he wasn't human.

"Will you fuck me with that blue cock?" Louis requested.

"Will I do _what_ with _what_?" Harry looked down at him in bewilderment. The floor was made of glass meaning Earth was visible in the masses of stars.

"I told you it was a versatile word," Louis said, then pulled Harry down with him so they were both on the ground. Louis took the big blue schlong into his hand and guided it to his hole. Harry did nothing. "Well, stick it in!" Louis demanded. Harry complied and made a surprised face. Louis own face contorted with pain and pleasure.

"This feels interesting." He stated. He roughly pumped in and out once.

"HOOOOHEEEE!!!hAaAAAAAA!!!" Louis yelled. "Fuck me hard with that big blue dick daddy!!!!"

"Dad...?" Harry slowed his motions. "I am fairly certain I did not birth you."

"YEAAAHHH DADDY THATS THE SPOOOT!!!" He was in immense pleasure from Harry's ministrations.

"I am glad you're enjoying this," he smiled down at Louis.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Louis screamed again, feeling how close he was.

"What is this... feeling?" Harry wondered out loud. There was an intense surge of pleasure moving down his abdomen. He felt like he was going to explode.

"Are you going to cum?" Louis asked fervently.

"What is- HHHUUUUUNGGFJSJDJJDJD!!!!" Harry's face hardened so much he went cockeyed. The force of his ejaculation was so hard it shot his alien dick right out of Louis' butthole. Pink liquid filled the room, giving the view of space a galaxy look worthy of a Shane Dawson video. Only seconds later, Louis' climax added to it. It looked like a beautiful painting.

"That was exhilarating," Harry said.

"I haven't been fucked like that since grade school," Louis sighed. "Where are my clothes?"

"I discarded them:)."

"Okay.." Louis looked at Harry's clothes and noticed they were completely soaked. He stood up, and a door at the front of the room opened quickly.

"SIR, H4&2@/);) WE SAW EVERYTHING THROUGH THE CAMERAS!! WHAT MAGIC HAS THE EARTHLING USED TO CONTROL YOU!!!!!" A plethora of armoured units entered the room, blasters at the ready. "WE ARE HERE TO RESCUE YOU!!!"

"No!!!!" Harry shouted at the Storm Troopers™ that were invading the room. "He did nothing!"

"Sir, he coerced you into unthinkable acts! He must be destroyed at once!"

"WHAT!?" Louis exclaimed in an instant panic.

"No he didn't! You don't understand, father, I love him!"

"Father?" Louis looked between them in confusion. "Wait," his face softened, "you love me?"

"He still has H4&2@/);) under his control! Exterminate him!" the head storm trooper demanded.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and charged out of the room, dodging the blasters that were being aimed at them. Still completely naked, they sprinted through the narrow corridors. Security would sure have an interesting time looking at the tapes today.

They kept running until they reached the escape pods. Harry pulled Louis into the closest one with him.

"Where are we going?" Louis asked, completely out of breath.

"We're running away together," Harry told him. "We'll find an abandoned planet where we can have interspecies coitus whenever we want."

Louis shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Harry grabbed Louis's face to kiss him again, then sat in the driver's seat and opened the escape pod. In the speed of light, they were gone.

 

**Stream Elton John by Lil Phag (Elijah Daniel) on Spotify and Apple Music.**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ chunkbueller.tumblr.com  
> Sequel is now up called Clout Nine


End file.
